grow_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Grow Castle Wikia
About GrowCastle It is a defense game to protect the castle from enemy attack. If growth can be placed in the castle tower and the hero on each floor. Archer of the town is becoming a lot more more powerful the more upgrades. More than 80 heroes can use their own skills. Some heroes are made to give a strong archers of the town, another hero is cursed enemy. This strategy is important because only a hero can be mounted up to nine. When you build colonies and hire workers, you can earn more gold. Clear up to a higher level, wave and check out your rankings. Create or join a online guild. You can communicate and play with people around the world. ※ Features Online guild system Real-time ranking Hero promotion system Addictive without reason Build your own castle Castle Overview Castle has all available slots, no units are equipped #Gold - This is your gold, don't spend it all in one place! #Crystals - Awarded by completing waves and used for various upgrades. You may earn a total max of 60 at any given time. #Player Level - Gain levels by fighting monsters, each level awards you 1 skill point. #Health Points - When this reaches 0, you lose your current battle. #Mana Points - Used by your Heroes to cast spells, slowly regenerates over time. #Castle Upgrade - Increases your total Health and Mana points. #Town Archer Upgrade - Increases how many Town Archers you have (up to 20) and their damage. #Skills - Learned by earning skill points, which you receive while gaining Player levels. #Treasures - Trinkets that add bonuses to your Castle, Town, and Heroes. You make have up to 5 Equipped at once. #Colonies - A map with enemy towns and treasures that you can fight to conquer, allowing you to develop your own towns in their place. #Guild - Allows you to join, complete, and communicate with the community. #Battle - Begin battle with the next wave of enemies, these guys mean business! #Replay - Travel back in time to kill them again, since it was so fun the first time. #Infinite Wave - Also known as "Hell mode" it's similar to battle, but it never ends! Difficulty increases over time. #Tips - Redirects your browser here: https://www.reddit.com/r/GrowCastle/ #Decks - Save up to 3 different unit configurations and swap between. #Inventory - Items acquired from battle and your Dark Crystals end up in here, can only hold up to 50 items at a time. Stacked items count as 1. #Battle Results - Displays how much damage each of your units have done in the previous battle. #Save/Load - Import or export your saved file to the Cloud server. #Leader-boards - Displays your rank based by waves completed and in damage done in Hell mode. You can also change your name here. #Settings - Here you can adjust your music and battle/game sound volume, graphics quality, how your game saves, and see your version number. #Town - Brings you to your town, where you can buy slaves, spoil your archers, do science on your enemies, and trade Crystals for gold. #Heroes - 9 unique heroes units can be placed here. Here you can change, move, upgrade, and equip your heroes with items. #Bosses - Here you can fight various Dragon bosses that reward you with items for your heroes. #Buildings - Similar to Treasures, you may equip up to 3 unique Town buildings at a time. #Towers - Non interactive units that either grants a passive bonuses or do damage, can be upgraded with gold to increase their effects. #Town Archers - Improved by upgrades 7. Upgrading also changes their appearance. #Castle - Pressing this button allows you change and upgrade to castle parts, similar to towers but upgraded using Crystals. #Leader - Much like a Hero but moves around on the battle field and can be killed. #Colony Cart - Brings you gold every 60 seconds, the amount is based on how many Colonies you have captured and their difficulty. Community Most information on the game can be found at https://www.reddit.com/r/GrowCastle/ Youtube channels who have created content on the game: MisterNik / IBankedI XboxGT / LeDNik / WhaZam/ Ertas Rama/ Thibaud Category:Browse